


Glow

by RensKnight18



Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: Brief mention of somnophilia, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Oral Sex, Smut, morning lovin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28214229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: Fluffy, self-indulgent smut, because it's what we all need x
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	Glow

_When I wake up earlier than you and you are turned to face me, face on the pillow and hair spread around, I take a chance to stare at you, amazed in love and afraid that you might open your eyes and have the daylights scared out of you._

**_~~~~~_ **

Most days he’s too tired for intimacy. Paterson works hard and although he usually likes structure and routine, every now and then he surprises you.

Sleeping naked each night leaves you open to his amorous intentions, but maybe that’s your plan? Like a smorgasbord of opportunity available for him and he gets to pick the option he wants.

This morning is Saturday morning and luckily for you he’s feeling particularly aroused. Barely awake, you feel him slide the covers down to expose your naked body to the cool morning air.

At first your heart races when you realise it could be the beginning of something, but you soon realise it’s only because he’s making his way to the bathroom. It’s adorable that he leaves the door open so you can hear. Most people might find it off-putting, but you enjoy picturing him standing there lazily with his cock out.

Your husband has a beautiful cock, like no man you’ve ever seen before. Most cocks you wouldn’t describe as beautiful, but Paterson is truly blessed.

His is thick and firm, but beautifully soft and silky while flaccid. When erect and ready for loving it stands proud against his taut stomach, large vein rippling down the side.

You love nothing more than running your tongue along the vein, enjoying the protrusion before lapping at the head to collect the precome he offers.

You’re so in love with this man you’ll do anything he asks of you, especially in the bedroom.

Hearing his soft footsteps you silently pray he’s making his way back to bed, back to you and you’re in luck – today he returns to bed and your heart flutters with possibilities. Sighing as he slides the covers further down, you feel soft breath against your bare legs.

You’re exposed now, no covers or underwear to hide under, but why would you want to when he loves to see all of you?

Beginning his descent, he trails slow kisses down your leg and back up as he gives in to temptation, nudging his large nose between your legs. He’s breathing in the scent of your arousal, urging you to give yourself completely, to open up to him and so you oblige.

He doesn’t mind if you’re asleep, somnophilia long ago agreed between the two of you, and it’s exciting - knowing you could be out to it and he’d be making love to you - although it’s much more enjoyable when you’re awake - when you can _see_ what he’s doing to you.

His nose nudges some more and you know his legs are extended well off the end of the bed, large frame attempting to manoeuvre to find the best position. Paterson prefers to be comfortable when he goes down on you and although not always possible, he’ll try any way he can.

Will he taste you today? You hope so.

His breath is soft and cool, blowing puffs against your exposed pussy lips. He’s hoping they’ll swell as he heats you up, readying your body to eventually take his length. You’ve never had a man of his size before, but now that you’ve had cock that large you’d never go back.

And it’s not just a beautiful cock, but more importantly he knows how to use it.

Mostly he’s gentle and tentative – working you up until you’re practically tugging at him to slip inside, _desperate_ for the feel of it – and today is no different.

Sighing again you roll to your back and he releases a satisfied moan. He loves you like this, so open, so available, your body all his…and he loves to make the most of it.

As his nose bumps against your clit you can’t help but stir, hand moving to rest above your head in a relaxed position. Finally opening your eyes you make eye contact with the love of your life, the man who smiles sweetly as he bids you good morning in his own way.

You motion toward him, attempting to grab onto a lock of his luscious hair, but he’s just out of reach.

‘I’ve got you’ he reassures you and you know he has, you’d never doubt it. ‘Just relax sweetheart. Let me take care of you’

He’s on his side nudging your most private place, he must be seeing how wet you’re getting, you can feel it. Wetness pools and he can’t help but lap it up, licking his lips at the sweet taste.

Paterson tells you all the time just how delicious you are, how he could happily eat you out all night and you believe him.

He loves to stroke his cock while he laps at you, the sound of his hand working against his checked boxers evident in the quiet of the room.

‘Please take it out’ you beg, desperate for another peek.

‘Not yet, sweetheart’ He’s focused, trained on your pleasure first and you know how lucky you are. ‘Patience’

 _Patience._ Definitely not one of your strong points, not when it comes to this man.

When he finally pushes his tongue inside you, you moan and twist, his steadying hand holding your leg in place. Attempting to close your legs when it gets too much, when you feel you’re about to come, he’s having none of it.

‘No, no baby. Let me see’

You fight it, but he holds you open with both hands, foregoing stroking his own cock to focus solely on you.

‘Come, baby. Let me see it. You know how much I love it’

He’s coaxing you, urging you on, but it’s not like you need it. The urge is there and it’s not until his finger enters you and he presses that precious spot that you finally let go.

‘That’s it, baby. That’s my good girl’

Moaning his name as your legs shake, he accepts every drop you give and _oh_ how he enjoys it. Tasting you is his favourite thing to do, he tells you this so often and you love to repay the favour.

He pries you further apart to lick you clean as you shudder then calm, sinking into the post-orgasm glow. You could lay this way forever, basking in the euphoria, but as you roll over you discover he’s already behind you.

Large arms wrap around your middle and you sigh once more, his warm breath tickling your ear.

‘Always so good for me, my little sweetheart’

‘Thank you’ you reply with a breathy sigh, but it’s not your thanks he wants. He’d do it even if you _didn’t_ say thank you.

But there’s another way to repay him, to show him how much you enjoyed waking up that way.

As soon as you’ve recovered you roll to face him and there’s no hesitation as you force him onto his back. His eyelids flutter as he realises it’s _his turn_ now and he smiles as he thinks just how much he loves you. How lucky he is to have you.

‘You don’t have to, baby’

‘I know…but I want to’ Sliding down his body you see the outline evident in his boxers, the curve of his large cock making you whimper. Such a pretty cock deserves to be out and proud, not hidden away.

Kissing him through the fabric he lets out a soft moan and adjusts his body slightly, raising his head to rest higher on the pillow so he can see.

He loves to watch you at work, always has, one of his favourite things when you make eye contact with his cock stuffed deep down your throat. The way his eyes darken and shine, the pleasure evident across his face as you deepthroat and swallow every inch – there’s nothing he loves more, except being nestled within your walls.

Not able to resist another second without seeing him fully, you slide his boxers down his thighs and push them to the floor. He’s in a state of half-hardness now, pretty cock flushed deep purple. It’s so needy and wanting and you smile knowing you made him that way.

It’s clear how much he wants you, but you’re in no rush today. No, today you’ll take your time.

Cock resting against his leg you run your nose up the length of him, breathing him in. His arousal clearly evident in scent and sight, the first clear bead of pre-come threatening to drop away and miss your tongue-

But you’re having none of that. Tasting him is what you love, so you’re quick to lick him clean, a trail connecting your lips to him as you pull away. You pull the trail clear and force your finger into your mouth, his eyes never leaving you.

You smile and moan your approval, letting him know just how good he tastes before diving right in.

Working your tongue around the swollen head, you begin the onslaught. He’s _oh so sensitive_ there and he flinches every time you make contact with his tightly-pulled foreskin, soft moans escaping regularly.

The sounds he make urge you on and you pull his throbbing member toward you, taking the whole lot into your mouth.

The way he fills your mouth is incredible. You weren’t always good at this, it took a few goes to learn not to gag, but he was so proud of how well you could take him now. The sight of you alone leaves him clawing at the sheets while trying not to come too quickly.

When you first got together he let go far too soon, but you didn’t mind. Now though, after more than 10 years together, he’s learnt to hold off until the perfect time. Mostly for you, but for himself as well, to prolong what you both enjoy so much.

With your busy lives sex is not high on the priority list these days, but when you _do_ get it you make the most of it.

You can feel his cock swell and tremble, the fact he can’t keep still telling you he’s ready to let go. Swallowing is usually not your style, you prefer it to land on your tits or his stomach, but today you want to take it all.

Continuing to suck you watch his hands grip the sheets as he grunts, cock pulsing as warm come shoots out to flood your throat.

Clambering back up the bed he reaches for you, smiling as his thumb extends to wipe stray come back into your mouth where it belongs. Curling into his side he turns away and it’s your turn to hold him now, his adorably small butt backed up against you.

Staying in bed all day would be perfect, but the day is slowly slipping away. Sex would be amazing, and hopefully it might be on the cards later tonight, but for now you’re content - because tasting each other is the perfect start to the weekend.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading 😘 We all need more soft & sexy Paterson in our lives...  
> Comments & kudos always appreciated Xx


End file.
